Gordon (Thomas and Friends)
Railway Series= |-|Model Series= |-|CGI Series= Gordon *'Number': 4 *'Class': GNR A1/1 Pacific *'Designer': Sir Nigel Gresley *'Builder': Doncaster Works, rebuilt Crewe Works *'Built': 1922, rebuilt 1939 *'Configuration': 4-6-2 *'Top Speed': 100 mph *'Arrived on Sodor': 1923 is a bright blue pompous express engine. He was Flying Scotsman's only remaining brother, and Mallard, Green Arrow, and Spencer's cousin. He could also be The Flying Thistle's cousin. Bio In the Railway Series Gordoen was built experimentally by Sir Nigel Gresley at Doncaster Works between 1920 and 1922 as an "A0" Pacific. When Gresley was finished using Gordon for designing his A1 Pacifics, he sold Gordon, along with a spare boiler and firebox, to the North Western Railway. Gordon is mainly used for passenger duties, pulling the North Western Railway's express, the Wild Nor' Wester, but has occasionally pulled goods trains. He's been known to run into ditches and stop on hills to get out of doing these jobs, as he believes that these are below him. In 1939, Gordon went to Crewe for a rebuild. His conjugated valve gear was replaced by a two-cylinder chassis (designed by the Fat Controller), he received a smoother running plate, Stanier underframes wheels, cylinders, squared-off side windows, rectangular buffers, and a Fowler tender. Gordon has become famous after his adventures: In 1953, he pulled Queen Elizabeth II's royal train and in 1956, he traveled to London, where he was lauded by a large crowd. Gordon didn't like the visit, however, as he discovered that London's big station was St. Pancras. In 1957, when Diesel arrived on trial and was having trouble moving some old trucks. He decided to make rumours about Duck earning a bad nickname for Gordon, Galloping Sausage, that he, Henry, and James decide to wheesh and yelled at him, however when the truth comes out that Duck did not made the nicknames. He begin to feel sorry about jumping to conclusion before knowing the truth. Then, in 1986, Gordon got to visit Carlisle when a Diesel taking a Railtour failed. In 2011, he was dismissed from pulling the express regularly to Barrow due to the purchase of Pip and Emma. He likes this, because he can do two trips a day instead of one and he doesn't have to hurry. In the Television Series Gordon has to date been the fastest engine on Sodor, but has sometimes had accidents, due to him trying to show off. In the fifth season, his brakes weren't working, and couldn't stop, in result of him crashing through the Kirk Ronan Station wall. Also, in the sixth season, he ignored Salty's advice about going slow while pulling trucks, in result of him speeding down a rickety old branch line, and tumbling into a field. Though he has proven to not be too big for his wheels, and be useful instead, like when Spencer first arrived on Sodor, he gave him advice about taking on water before going to Maron Station, in result, he ran out of water on Gordon's Hill, and Gordon had to pull him there. In the tenth season, he, along with Edward, criticised Rocky when he first arrived on Sodor, and called him "new-fangled nonsense." Afterwards, when he crashed into Edward's pipes, which had fallen off his flatbeds, he derailed. In result, Rocky came, and lifted him, and the pipes back onto the rails, proving how useful he is. In the twelfth season, he tried taking a shortcut in order to beat Stanley to Great Waterton, but accidentally crashed into Ben's logs, but luckily, saved Stanley from crashing into them, on the track below. In the fifteenth season, he's given the task of taking the Lion of Sodor to the Duke and Duchess of Boxford's summer house with Ferdinand, but ignored his advice about going slowly over the Fenland, in result of the statue falling into the muddy marsh. After the statue was cleaned, Gordon let Ferdinand be his front engine, and they delivered the statue safely to the summer house. They have since then been good friends. In the special, King of the Railway, he and Spencer had multiple races to prove which engine was fastest, but then ran into Connor and Caitlin, and decided to just focus on beating them. In the seventeenth season, he, along with the rest of the steam team, had to find places to sleep, when the turntable at Tidmouth Sheds was frozen, so he decided to sleep there, in the one accessible berth, in result of him getting stuck in there the next morning, and remaining there for the rest of the day. He has since become a more sensible engine. In the eighteenth season he teased Edward about being old and unreliable. Persona Gordon's important position as the engine who usually pulls the Express has made him proud, pompous and arrogant, with good reason too; he is the strongest engine on Sodor. Gordon's philosophy "tender engines don't shunt" meant that he looked down on tank engines and tender engines who do shunt, but after being locked in the shed with Henry and James after going on strike and before the seventeenth season, he seems to have abandoned this philosophy. Because of his rank in the social order of the North Western Railway, Gordon expects to get the important jobs and either sulks when he doesn't, or gets jealous of those who do. Sometimes, Gordon acts as a bully, particularly towards Edward, but following misadventures where Edward had to help him, Gordon had to acknowledge that despite being old, Edward is still a very useful engine. However, sometimes Gordon still doubts Edward is still reliable, such as the time he didn't believe Edward could win a race against Spencer because "he's only a back engine" and "a waste of steam". Sometimes Gordon shows a kinder side and gives the younger engines advice, usually after he has had some mishap as a result of his foolhardiness. Some of his advice is not exactly honest, though, as James and Sir Handel have discovered. Basis According to Sudrian "historian" Martin Clutterbuck, Gordon is supposed to be an experimental prototype for Sir Nigel Gresley's A1 Pacific design for the Great Northern Railway - the so-called "A0". Gordon was then built at Doncaster Works, Yorkshire, and tested against a similar LNER Pacific in 1923. Gordon, being an experimental engine, never received a number, and was later rebuilt at Crewe with LMS underparts and a six-wheel tender, owing to various problems. Gordon has since been rebuilt below the footplate according to Stanier designs, his running plate being Sir Topham Hatt's own design. Livery Gordon is painted NWR blue with NWR red-and-yellow lining and the number "4" painted on his tender sides in yellow. Before arriving on Sodor, he was painted Doncaster green with white and black lining. In the Railway Series, he carries two builder's plates on the sides of his cab. Trivia *Two of Gordon's models are currently on display; one is in Canada at Nitrogen Studios, and the other is in currently in Japan. *As of the CGI television series, Gordon's catchphrase is "Oh, the indignity!" *Gordon is named after a rude boy that lived on the Awdrys' street when Christopher was a child. *The official website inaccurately states that Gordon is a "Liner" (LNER) A3 Pacific. *Since Thomas and the Magic Railroad, Gordon's rear bogie has been joined to his driving wheel chassis and extra red lining was added to the cab side of his tender. *In the fourth and fifth seasons, Gordon's brake pipe had been facing downwards. In Thomas and the Magic Railroad onwards, his brake pipe has been facing upwards again. *During the first nine seasons, Gordon' pistons appear to be fixed. *The Halloween Engine in the eight season episode, Halloween, was recycled from one of Gordon's scrapped models. Gallery File:ThomasandGordon66.png|Gordon in the pilot episode File:Edward,GordonandHenry7.png File:PercyRunsAway3.png|Gordon in the sheds File:OfftheRails1.png|Gordon resting File:OfftheRails24.png File:DowntheMine68.png File:Cows42.png|Gordon in Season 2 File:Cows5.png File:DuckTakesCharge17.png|Gordon's whistle File:PopGoestheDiesel49.png File:WrongRoad16.png File:WrongRoad20.png|Gordon in Wrong Road File:Edward'sExploit57.png File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor69.png|Gordon's dome File:GordonandtheFamousVisitor23.png|Gordon in Season 3 File:TheTroublewithMud35.png File:OliverOwnsUp26.png File:Trucks!29.png|Gordon in Season 4 File:PaintPotsandQueens3.png|Gordon and the Queen File:CrankyBugs12.png|Gordon in Season 5 File:ABetterViewforGordon9.png File:ABetterViewforGordon22.png File:ABetterViewforGordon28.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad129.png|Gordon in Thomas and the Magic Railroad File:BestDressedEngine46.png File:SpicAndSpan54.png File:CallingAllEngines!160.png|Gordon in Calling All Engines! File:TheGreenController51.png File:GordonandtheEngineer10.png|Gordon in Season 11 File:GordonandtheEngineer54.png File:TheGreatDiscovery71.png|Gordon in The Great Discovery File:ThomasandtheBillboard41.png File:HeroOfTheRails250.png|Gordon in full CGI File:HeroOfTheRails523.png File:SnowTracks14.png File:MistyIslandRescue426.png|Gordon in Misty Island Rescue File:Thomas'TallFriend19.png|Gordon in Season 14 File:BeingPercy10.png File:KingoftheRailway45.png|Gordon with Winston File:KingoftheRailway81.PNG File:KingoftheRailway200.png|Gordon's wheels File:GordonRunsDry24.png|Gordon in Season 17 File:GordonRunsDry46.png File:TaleoftheBrave425.png|Gordon in Tale of the Brave File:OldReliableEdward18.png|Gordon in Season 18 File:OldReliableEdward50.png File:MarionandthePipe12.png File:EmilySavestheWorld13.png File:SamsonatYourService86.png File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins11.png|Gordon in The Adventure Begins File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins274.png File:ThomasandFriends:TheAdventureBegins5.png|Gordon's handrail and whistle File:LostProperty(TAFepisode)106.png|Gordon in Season 19 File:Sodor'sLegendoftheLostTreasure157.png|Gordon in Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure File:Gordon'sModelSpecification.png|Gordon's model specifications File:GordonMr.Conductor'sThomasTales.png File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes1.png File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes2.png File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes3.png File:Gordon'sNamecardTracksideTunes4.png File:GordonCGIpromo.png File:GordonKnapfordPromo.PNG File:Head-OnGordonPromo.png|Head-on CGI promo of Gordon File:TroubleontheTracks(PCGame)65.jpg|Gordon in Trouble on the Tracks Merchandise Gallery File:OriginalWoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|1992 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway prototype File:GordonWooden.jpg|2002 Wooden Railway File:2013WoodenRailwayGordon.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailway2013Gordon.JPG|2013 Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongGordon.jpg|Take-Along prototype File:PlarailGordon.jpg|Plarail File:GordonTradingCard.png|Trading Card File:TheGreatDiscoveryGordoncard.jpg Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas and Friends steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Thomas and Friends characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki